Purest Moonlight
by Osmea
Summary: Pre-Thor. Loki and Thor attend a ball held in Alfheim. An Elven maiden catches Loki's eye- she's clearly royal but he has no knowledge of her. And what's up with her and moonlight? Fairy tale-ish. WIP, updates when I get the time.


On Alfheim, it was customary for each noble child to have a prophesy given about their life at birth. The official seer would be summoned after weeks of studying the stars and to give the prophesy. That prophesy would guide the child its entire life- whether they liked it or not.

That was one reason Loki counted himself lucky- at least on Asgard he was free to do as he wished. Though, he too, had issues with public perception and being accepted because of who and what he was. At least his struggle was unofficial.

He looked around the Alfheim palace's ballroom at the many Light Elves gathered there and wondered what their prophecies were. They were all women of noble birth, so they must all have prophecies, but for an outsider to ask would be taboo. Something Thor was much more likely to do than Loki.

Thor, the oaf, was half drunk and showing off his muscles to the daintily built Elves. Were he to embrace one, Loki was sure they would be crushed by both Thor's enthusiasm and brawn. The Light Elves were more restrained in their emotions than Asgardians- something Loki appreciated. He also appreciated that they were built more like him, though even he was more muscular than the elven men.

That he appreciated the use of magic by elves of all sexes went without saying.

It was then that a fair elven maiden caught his eye- she was one of the few not fawning over Thor. She was dressed in a filmy silver-white gown that seemed as if it were spun from purest moonlight. Her waist long white hair was plaited down the middle of her back and her eyes were a brilliant silver. It was clear due to her colouring that she belonged to the royal family- only the oldest bloodlines were so undiluted. Loki thought it odd that he had never met her before- this certainly was not his first ball on Alfheim. And when they held balls on Asgard all royals from the Nine were invited. He had met the Alfheim princess on several occasions- this was not her.

He walked over to her where she stood looking pensively out at the moon.

"Good evening, M'lady. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. I do not believe we have met before, I am sure I would remember one as fair as yourself." he murmured with a small and friendly smile as he reached out and kissed the back of her hand.

A faint blush stained the maiden's cheeks as his lips touched her skin. Loki got the sense she did not get a lot of attention. He knew the feeling.

"Good evening, my prince. I am Daeris, of Alfheim." Her blush deepened as she mentally contrasted Loki with his brother across the room.

"Your brother is making quite the impression on my...on the princess." she observed.

"Yes, he does tend to have that effect on women." Loki replied in a bored tone. "Would you like to go for a walk? I find it rather stifling in here at the moment and could use some air. I would love some company."

"I..." she hesitated, frowning out at the dark sky. "I should not, it would not be proper."

Loki chuckled softly, "I only mean to go out on the balcony and I assure you I am most proper." A loud roar of Thor's laughter drifted over to them, proving Loki's words for him.

"Alright...just out onto the balcony." she agreed quietly.

Loki smiled dashingly and offered her his arm to hang on to as they walked.

The balcony was large and, for the most part, covered with a shade. Loki walked to the edge of the balcony out into the bright moonlight, but Daeris let go of his arm and stayed firmly under the shade.

When Loki realized she was not going to join him, he turned and gave her a searching look.

"One would think you are allergic to moonlight, my lady. Why not come enjoy such a beautiful night to its fullest?"

She met his gaze shyly and shook her head, "I cannot, I must stay here."

"You must? Is there a law in Alfheim I do not know about that forbids maidens from the moonlight?" He was teasing, of course, but she did not laugh.

"I must stay here." she repeated.

It looked as though she wanted to explain, but just then Thor and the princess barged out onto the balcony along with a few others. Daeris took the opportunity to flee inside.

All night Loki looked for her, puzzled by her behavior and wanting to know more about her. But he saw not a trace of her.


End file.
